


Bubble

by WildKitte



Series: gifts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, i say pwp but like one third of this is plot, the usual shenanigans you could expect from ennoshita and tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Holding Tanaka in his arms, it occurred to him that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this.

Ennoshita finally comes home and sappy sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serablues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serablues/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my sweetest, loveliest [@sirputin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seratin/) \- you said you needed some steamy ennotanas, so here you have steamy ennotanas :DD You are the light of my life and I'm so glad that we've been friends for so long - I hope you all the best and that I could bring some feels and happiness in your day ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

 

Ennoshita leaned on the doorframe.

Tanaka hadn't noticed he'd come home yet. He was lost in the book he was reading, lounging on the sofa, arm over the back rest. Ennoshita wasn't sure when he had taken up reading and felt a twinge of regret for being away at work so much – not that Tanaka ever complained but he wasn't the type to do so in the first place. Ennoshita moved closer to the living room and that must've caught Tanaka's attention because he looked up and a magnificent smile climbed on his face.

 

”Chikara!”

”I'm home,” Ennoshita greeted and dropped a kiss on Tanaka's shaved head.

”Welcome home.” Tanaka grinned. ”Have you eaten? Are you hungry?”

”Now that you mention it, yes. Did you eat already?”

”I cooked.” Tanaka rose up and abandoned the book on the sofa. ”But I was waiting for you to come home.”

Ennoshita grimaced. ”You shouldn't have--”

”I wanted to eat together,” Tanaka dismissed him and led them to the kitchen.

 

Ennoshita sat down at the table as Tanaka put the rice cooker on and having fished the pre-cooked meat from the fridge, he popped it in the microwave. Tanaka leant on the kitchen counter and looked at him wordlessly for a moment.

”What?”

”No, just thinking. You look kind of tired.”

”Mmh,” Ennoshita hummed. ”Long day. I was running from one meeting to another the entire day. I've been contacted with some producers who might be interested in the script but nothing concrete yet.” Tanaka nodded and then moved behind him. Putting his hands on Ennoshita's shoulders, he started kneading the stiff muscles. ”But I have faith in this script and I already have some crew members from my debut behind this project.”

”Well, I think it's great,” Tanaka chuckled and Ennoshita smiled, leaning back against him.

”Thanks.”

The rice cooker bleeped and Tanaka went on to set the table.

 

They ate their meal in companionable silence, Tanaka reading news on his phone and Ennoshita lost in thought. Afterwards they cleaned up and washed the dishes together, Tanaka washing and Ennoshita drying and putting the dishes back in place. It was quiet, and it was domestic, and it was something that Ennoshita had found himself wanting to get used to. He smiled fondly at Tanaka as the man recounted a bad joke he'd heard from his colleagues at the station and then pretended to be exasperated and rolled his eyes as Tanaka broke into a fit of laughter.

Stomach full and filled with energy, Ennoshita decided that they should make the most out of a rare evening like this, when they were able to spend time together.

 

 

”Hey,” Ennoshita said then. ”Let's take a bath.”

Tanaka paused and blinked at him. Ennoshita leant his hips against he kitchen counter.

”Together?”

”Well, that's what I--” He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Tanaka's shirt was off – some things didn't change.

 

What had changed was the gleam in Tanaka's eyes – where it used to be confrontational and provocative, it was now teasing temptation, luring him in. Another key difference was that Ennoshita didn't need to hold back and he was allowed to grab the back of Tanaka's neck and drag him into a hard kiss that held a promise of more to come. Tanaka's hands came up to cradle his face and he laughed into the kiss.

 

Sometimes Ennoshita wondered what his high school self would've thought if he knew that one day he was allowed to give in, that one day Tanaka's kisses would be familiar and still make his head spin like the first time, that one day he truly was allowed to run his hands across the defined muscles of his. _I would've probably fainted from the thought alone_ , he thought and nibbled Tanaka's lower lip before teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Tanaka sighed and opened his mouth enough for Ennoshita's tongue to slither in and glide against his.

 

As he walked him backwards, towards the bathroom, Tanaka grabbled at his shirt, trying to take it off. Ennoshita broke the kiss to throw the shirt over his head and on the floor and Tanaka's hands were immediately skimming over his skin, fingers digging in the muscles.

”Mmm, Chikara,” he purred against his lips and Ennoshita's breath hitched as he slipped his leg between Ennoshita's. ”Want you so bad.”

”Fuck,” Ennoshita sighed as he ground on Tanaka's leg and bit his lip.

”That's the general idea,” Tanaka laughed but seemed to be a bit dizzy with want too. Ennoshita pushed and Tanaka's back collided with the bathroom door. Tanaka's hands went for his jeans, unbuckling his belt and trying to pull them down, all the while Ennoshita focused his attention on sucking marks on his neck, letting his lips explore Tanaka's skin, biting down and listening to the sounds escaping from Tanaka's mouth. Tanaka's hands fell slack and he leaned against the door, grinding up against Ennoshita.

 

”Chikara, please,” he moaned and Ennoshita left his neck, kissing up to his jaw and then nibbling his earlobe.

”What?”

”Seriously, take those pants off, I can't – _ah_ , that's _mean_ , Chikara...”

”Okay,” Ennoshita chuckled and with a brief kiss he separated from his boyfriend, pulling his jeans down and stepped out of them as Tanaka stepped in the bathroom while simultaniously discarding of his own pants on the floor as well. Ennoshita followed him and crowded him against the sink, wrapping his arms around Tanaka's middle from behind. Tanaka opened the cupboard above the sink and rummaged through the bottles there as Ennoshita pressed soft kisses on his nape.

 

”Aha!” Tanaka exclaimed and held the pink bottle of lube triumphantly.

”Good. Now, I'll wash your back.”

”Ohh, Chikara, how lewd,” Tanaka purred, turning around in his arms and waggling his eyebrows. Ennoshita burst out in laughter and nuzzled against Tanaka's shoulder.

”I'll put the water running.” Peeling himself off Tanaka, he took his underwear off, dropping it in the laundry basket. Tanaka hummed something and slapped his bare ass when he walked past.

 

 

The bathroom was kind of cramped – the space was divided with a shower curtain between the toilet and sink and the bathtub. A shower was situated next to the tub and Tanaka washed Ennoshita's hair underneath its spray as the tub was slowly being filled. Some shampoo got in Ennoshita's eyes and Tanaka just laughed as Ennoshita groaned, swiping the foam away. Tanaka apologise with a soft kiss.

”Eugh!” he gagged. ”Soapy kiss.”

”Serves you right,” Ennoshita hummed and pulled him in for another kiss, just as soft and lingering. Sliding his hands down Tanaka's sides, enjoying the softness of his wet skin, he settled them on Tanaka's ass and squeezed. Tanaka laughed and wrapped his arms around Chikara's shoulders.

”Needy.”

”Like you're one to talk,” Ennoshita mumbled against his jaw and pulled Tanaka's hips against his. Tanaka moaned when he ground their hardening cocks together and dropped his head on Ennoshita's shoulder.

”I want to fuck you.” Ennoshita's hand slid between his cheeks and pressed just above his entrance.

”Ohhh, fuck,” Tanaka groaned and rocked his hips forward.

 

”Gimme the lube.”

Reaching down to the edge of the tub, Tanaka handed the pink tube to Ennoshita. Ennoshita kissed him and smiled and Tanaka burrowed his head in Ennoshita's shoulder again. A click and a slick sound that followed it made his muscles tense in anticipation and Ennoshita pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck as his finger probed at Tanaka's hole.

”Let's get you all messed up,” he chuckled and Tanaka sputtered.

”Promises, promises.”

Pressing harder, Ennoshita slid the first knuckle in, accompanied with a heavy sigh from Tanaka and after that first initial breach, it was easier to slide the rest in. Ennoshita enjoyed the shameless _schlick_ -sound as he started slipping in and out. Tanaka hummed, content and wiggled his hips, grinding against Ennoshita.

”Mmh, good,” Ennoshita murmured and closed his teeth around skin, worrying Tanaka's neck and enjoying the slick movement of their cocks pressing and gliding against each other. The hot spray of the shower added to the sensation and he felt hyperaware of all the skin Tanaka was touching and how Tanaka's hot breath felt scalding against his neck. Tanaka tightened his grip around his shoulders, his hips undulating in the rhythm of Ennoshita's fingers.

 

Ennoshita added another finger next to the first one, pushing them slowly inside. He listened to Tanaka's breaths – he was tight, but not in pain and when Tanaka nodded as encouragement, he went back to the leisurely rhythm he'd established earlier, scissoring his fingers carefully and kissing praises on Tanaka's skin. Tanaka's hand travelled down his arm and then wrapped around his shaft, squeezing only weakly but Ennoshita still bucked in his hand almost involuntarily.

”I want you in me, Chikara,” Tanaka huffed. Ennoshita shuddered and moaned.

”Ryuu, _oh my god_ , I'm--”

 

A huge sploshing sound effectively burst their heated bubble. The bath was over-flowing.

 

What followed was an embarrassing scene of Ennoshita pulling his fingers out of Tanaka's ass and stumbling to turn the tap off. Tanaka was leaning on the wall and trying to stifle his laughter in his palm and in the end Ennoshita kneeled in front of the tub and giggled hysterically.

”Um,” he said, trying to recover from his fit. ”Bath is ready.”

Tanaka almost collapsed on the floor.

 

 

Tanaka made space for him in the tub and Ennoshita settled down carefully, facing him. It was a bit of a tight fit but that was exactly the point – when he leaned forward, Tanaka was already there, pulling him closer, _closer_ , into a sloppy, wet kiss. Tilting his head, Tanaka opened his mouth wider, deepening the kiss to a lazy exploration of tongue and lips. Ennoshita loved the wet glide of Tanaka's tongue against his, the taste made his mind delirious with want. He clutched Tanaka's biceps and screwed his eyes shut. Tanaka sucked on his tongue and then pulled back with a smacking sound.

”C'mon, Chikara,” he breathed and Ennoshita couldn't stop himself from kissing Tanaka again, firmly, and then he smiled.

”Lift your hips.” Tanaka did as he was told. Ennoshita slipped his hands underneath this hips and dragged Tanaka's bottom on his lap. Tanaka's hands gripped the slippery edges of the tub tightly. Ennoshita rubbed his cock against Tanaka's cock and perineum, rolling his hips once, enjoying the shuddering moans that left Tanaka, savoring the tease.

”Chikara...” Tanaka's voice was pleading and Ennoshita was more than eager to give it to him. He lifted his left leg and folded it against Tanaka's chest, resting some of his weight on him. Then he grasped his own cock, ready to guide himself inside.

 

He glanced down at Tanaka who nodded.

Sliding in slowly, watching Tanaka's face carefully. Tanaka took deep breaths and when Ennoshita was completely inside him, the man let out a stuttering exhale. Waiting for him to adjust as he leaned forward to find Tanaka's lips, Ennoshita slipped.

His hand flew out to brace against the edge of the tub, right next to Tanaka's head. Tanaka stared at him and bit his lip.

”Shut up.”

”I didn't say anything.”

”I'm second-guessing, Ryuu. Was this a good idea.”

”Shut up and move,” Tanaka chuckled and bucked up against him.

 

Ennoshita set up a lazy pace, pulling out slowly and rolling his hips in a languid, circling motion. The water splashed over the edges as they moved, and his knees kept slipping backwards at every thrust. Tanaka had dug his fingers in Ennoshita's back, spilling soft gasps in Ennoshita's ear. Ennoshita canted Tanaka's hips up an inch – and there it was; Tanaka let out a loud cry of pleasure and Ennoshita angled at it again.

 

This time, when Ennoshita pulled back Tanaka almost slipped under water.

”Okay, no,” Ennoshita said after fishing Tanaka up. ”We're switching positions, this was not a good idea. Turn around.”

Tanaka had covered his eyes with his hand and his shoulders were shaking as he bit his lip viciously.

”I can't believe this,” he cackled and at Ennoshita's helpless look he pecked his cheek. ”Shh, babe, this is still a good idea.” Pulling out, Ennoshita let Tanaka settle on his knees so that he was leaning on his forearms on the rim of the tub.

 

”Ready?”  
”Ready.”

 

Ennoshita slid back in easily and they both let out a relieved little laugh. Ennoshita pressed his face between Tanaka's shoulder blades and sighed happily.

”I love you, Ryuu.”

”I love you too, Chikara,” Tanaka hummed. ”Now move.”

He did.

 

 

The sensation of Tanaka squeezing around him was too good – it felt too good, being wrapped around Tanaka, running his tongue on his skin and nibbling at his nape, the way Tanaka tightened when he found a good angle and ground down on him greedily.

Picking up the pace, Ennoshita's thrusts grew harder and faster and Tanaka moved with him just as impatiently, pushing his hips eagerly against Ennoshita's.

”Fuck, Chikara, just like that,” he groaned and threw his head back with a gasp – Ennoshita had bitten down his shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around Tanaka, pressing him closer. Sweat was sheening on their skin. The water still warm and the bathroom steamy, Ennoshita felt heady from the heat.

 

Tanaka's body fit so well in his arms, it was like Ennoshita could melt against his back, get under his skin and touch his depths. There was a ball of fire in his gut, need and lust and release building up. His hands skidded down Tanaka's body, one settling on his hip and the other wrapping around his dribbling cock. He pulled, and Tanaka whined, he was already rock-hard and _so close_.

”Harder,” he choked out, and Ennoshita wasn't sure what he meant, but obeyed anyway, gripping Tanaka tighter and adding more power in his thrust, and Tanaka _sobbed_ in need of release.

”I'm gonna come,” he moaned. Ennoshita pulled him closer and groaned.

 

”Wait!” he yelped suddenly.  
” _What?_ ” Tanaka sounded incredulous.

”In my hand!”  
”Wha-- _ah, Chika-_ ”

”In my hand, I swear to god if you cum in the water!”  
”Oh my – okay, okay, _fuck,_ grab my _fucking junk, then_.”

 

Ennoshita did just that and Tanaka came with a muffled shout. Ennoshita trapped his cum in his hand and kept moving, his hips stuttering out of rhythm as he smeared the cum on Tanaka's stomach to keep it from dripping. Tanaka let out a low whine ( _”that's not supposed to be hot”_ ) and it made Ennoshita shiver. Tanaka tightened around him and Ennoshita couldn't hold it back anymore. He blew his load inside Tanaka, sucking another bruise on his shoulder. His hips twitched, bucking forward as he was milked dry and Tanaka was shaking under him, over-sensitive – until finally, he slumped against Tanaka's back with a content sigh.

”Ryuu,” he whispered, voice catching in his throat.

”Yeah, yeah,” his boyfriend laughed back hoarsely and Ennoshita kissed his nape softly.

 

 

Ennoshita pulled out slowly. Tanaka hissed, so Ennoshita apologised quickly, grabbing his jaw and kissing him on the mouth. It was gentle and it lingered, just a long, light press of lips that scattered the stars in Ennoshita's eyes a little and cleared his head. Tanaka made a sound at the back of his throat and Ennoshita let him go, looking him in the eye.

 

Tanaka looked, well. Fucked. But happy, definitely happy with that sappy smile on his face that Ennoshita was certain was mirrored on his own. The man turned around and sat them down in the water and Ennoshita obeyed him, distracted, and slumped in Tanaka's arms.

”Ryuu,” he muttered.

”Chikara,” Tanaka said softly. ”Let's wash this away and then go to bed.”

”Mmh.”

”No, Chikara.” There was laughter. ” _The bed_.”

 

They showered and rinsed the sweat and cum off their bodies. Ennoshita pulled the plug off the tub and Tanaka helped him towel his hair, all the while dropping little kisses on his mouth, nose and eyelids.

 

 

They walked hand in hand in the bedroom.

They didn't bother with pyjamas – Ennoshita slipped under the covers and held them open for Tanaka to climb next to him. Snuggling close to him, Tanaka rested his head on Ennoshita's chest. Ennoshita wrapped his arms around the other man – Tanaka was like a furnace, emitting heat consistently on his side. He closed his eyes and breathed in Tanaka's warmth.

 

In moments like these, he was almost surprised by the emotion that welled up in his chest. Holding Tanaka in his arms just felt so _right_ , his chest was filled with love and deep affection and it occurred to him that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this. He knew he wasn't alone – he could see it in Tanaka's eyes filled with delight when he came home, it was apparent in his soft caresses and how he could show his true emotions around him, in the way he snuggled up to Ennoshita like he could find eternal warmth there even though he wasn't cold.

It reminded Ennoshita of earlier.

 

”What was it you were reading earlier?”

”Harry Potter,” Tanaka mumbled against his skin. ”You said I should read them.”

”Ah. Right. I guess I did.” Tanaka chuckled.

”Well, it was a long time ago and you haven't been home much.”

Ennoshita grimaced.

”Don't apologise,” Tanaka went on and looked up at him with a grin. ”It's fine. I get it.” Tanaka fumbled for his hand and Ennoshita laced their fingers together over his heart. ”And if you finally coming home means _this_ , it's more than fine.”

”That is seriously a gross smile on your face.”

”I was aiming for sexy.”

”I know.”

 

They lay there in silence for a moment.

”Actually,” Tanaka started and pulled his hand away from Ennoshita's grasp. ”You have a free day tomorrow don't you?” His hand landed on Ennoshita's side and then slid down slowly towards his hip, then down his thigh.

”Um,” Ennoshita tried to hold back a smile. Tanaka noticed anyway and a sly, suggestive smirk climbed on his face as he lifted Ennoshita's thigh up and Ennoshita cracked.

”Oh my god, _again_?”

Tanaka pinned him down on the bed with a triumphant grin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@crollalanza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/) for beta'ing and overall helping me with the feedback, I couldn't have done this without you <3 
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
